


The Eclipse

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dawn!Varian, Gen, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), One Shot, Poor Varian (Disney), Self-Sacrifice, Sun Powers Varian (Disney), Varian Angst (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The explosion of celestial magic was too much to handle.Finale AU where both Rapunzel and Cass died when the sundrop and moonstone fused. Varian wakes up and takes matters into his own hands.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	The Eclipse

The explosion shook the courtyard.  
Zhan Tiri had been defeated.  
Varian woke up to see that the rock cages that him and the others had been trapped in were broken.  
Varian ran to his father and hugged him.  
"D-dad. Daddy. I was so scared." Varian was shivering as Quirin hugged Varian to comfort him.  
Varian looked around to see that Eugene, Lance, Angry, Catalina, and the others were waking up.  
Varian then thought to himself:  
"Where are Rapunzel and Cassandra?"  
Varian ran up the courtyard steps to see Rapunzel and Cassandra laying still.  
"n-no!"  
Varian stared at the corpses as he began to cry.  
All the other people that took part in the battle began mourning.  
Eugene ran over to Rapunzel.  
"Sunshine! Sunshine?"  
Varian just stood and watched everyone mourn the princess and the warrior.  
Varian's face was covered in tears.  
Varian turned around to see a stone floating in the air.  
It was the sundrop and moonstone fused.  
Varian began to run towards it.  
Quirin noticed and yelled.  
"Son! Don't go near that! It's dangerous! Varian!"  
Varian looked back at his father.  
"I'm doing what has to be done. If i don't survive this, i just wanna let you know that i love you dad."  
Varian reached his arm out towards the stone.  
Quirin screamed "Varian!"  
Varian was crying as he grabbed the stone and put it over his heart as the stone sunk into his skin.  
There was a bright flash of light as Varian's feet lifted off the ground.  
Varian could feel the power coursing through his veins as he transformed.  
Varian was floating as his hair glowed white and his clothes changed into a mystical garment.  
Varian opened his eyes. One was glowing blue and the other gold.  
All eyes were on him.  
Varian sang the healing incantation  
"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,  
make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine~"  
his voice was beautiful.  
There was a bright flash.  
Rapunzel and Cassandra sat up and gasped.  
Eugene ran over to Rapunzel to hug her.  
Everybody was celebrating the princess being revived.  
Except for Quirin, who looked around for his little boy.  
"Varian? Varian!"  
Quirin saw Varian laying on the ground.  
Varian turned his head to look at his father.  
"h-hi dad."  
Quirin started to cry as he said:  
"I'm so, so, so proud of you Varian. I love you so much son."  
Varian's appearance was back to normal, except for his new clothes.  
Quirin helped Varian up.  
Varian ran over to Rapunzel and cried into her shoulder.  
"y-you died... you died... a-and i s-saved you."  
Cassandra walked over to Varian.  
"That's a brave thing to do kid, reviving me and Raps like that knowing it could have killed you."  
Eugene, Lance, Kiera, and Catalina ran over and soon it was a group hug.

Later that night~

Varian was standing before the king and queen in the throne room.  
King Fredric stood up and put a medal around Varian's neck.  
Everyone in the room clapped for Corona's young hero.  
Quirin made a speech about his son's bravery as Varian smiled.

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> so i made a drawing to go with this one-shot, but i can't figure out how to put it in.


End file.
